Old Habits Never Die (Law x OC)
by ILoveBeingLyric
Summary: If her friends back at home saw her right now she could already imagine the looks that would be plastered on their faces. The looks of pure amusement, while she probably looked like she was in the deepest pits of hell. Why you ask? Because she was currently feeding the Surgeon of Death, while sitting on his lap, in a restaurant full of glaring women. (!Lime Alert!)


**_Story: Old Habits Never Die_**

**_Rating: M_**

**_Anime: One Piece_**

**_Pairing: LawXOC_**

**_Author: ILoveBeingLyric_**

**_After reading a few humorous fanfictions I thought of a story that involves everyone's dark doctor being a bit mischievous with his equally troublesome companion. Mind you this little one-shot may be crackish and OOC. I hope you all like it and please review._**

"_Why in the hell is this happening to me?!_" Thalia thought as she felt every nerve in her brain turn into dust.

If her friends back at home saw her right now she could already imagine the looks that would be plastered on their faces. The looks of pure amusement, while she probably looked like she was in the deepest pits of hell. Why you ask? Because she was currently feeding the Surgeon of Death, while sitting on his lap, in a restaurant full of glaring women. Oh yes, and she was wearing the most daring maid uniform that could have ever existed with extra tall high heels that would make any woman cringe just from looking at them. However, this was the price she had to pay for her last little act of mischief towards the dark doctor known as Trafalgar Law.

"Do you want more, Master?" Thalia asked as she forced him a sweet smile.

"Yes I would. However, I am a bit concerned about you Thalia, you seem a bit uncomfortable." Law said with a sly smirk on his face.

"I assure you I'm fine. Now, hurry up and finish before your food gets cold, or someone manages to poison it." Thalia said as she brought the spoon full of soup back up to his lips.

"As long as you're sure, sweetheart." Law said as he trailed his right hand past her butt to her thigh.

"_I swear when this is over I'm going to freaking kill him!_" Thalia thought as she urged herself not slap him silly at that very moment.

"It seems like this soup is starting to taste a bit bland. Try some and tell me what you think." Law said as he furrowed his brows slightly.

"Yes, Master." Thalia said as she gently dipped the spoon in the bowl and brought the contents to her lips.

"What are you doing Thalia?" Law asked with a playful grin.

"Tasting the soup for you, Master." Thalia said flatly.

Law gently placed the spoon back in the bowl and held Thalia's head in between his thumb and pointer finger. What he did next made her turn as red as a tomato. He yanked her head down to his and placed his lips onto hers. Thalia's eyes went wide when she realized what he was doing. Law gave a sharp nip at her bottom lip which made her gasp and pulled back slightly.

Her mouth opened up just enough for him to stick his tongue in her mouth. Thalia felt an electric shock go up her spine as he explored her mouth with his tongue and slipped his knee in between her legs. He smirked into their heated kiss as soon as he felt the heat coming from in between her legs.

"So what do you think?" Law asked a tomato faced Thalia who was still shaken up from the kiss.

"_Here is comes._" Law thought as his grin grew wider with every second.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT! YOU CAN TAKE YOU'RE BET AND STICK UP YOUR ASS FOR ALL I CARE!" Thalia yelled in rage as she grabbed him by the front of his hoodie then stormed out of the restaurant.

After a few minutes of examining the look on everyone's face Law burst in a rare fit of laughter. Once he was finished he paid the bill and left to find Thalia packing her things from the room he gave her on his sub.

"What are you doing?" Law asked Thalia as she mumbled harsh curse words under her breath.

"Leaving, and you better not try to stop me." Thalia said as she continued to stuff her things in her yellow and black knapsack that was adorned with Law's Jolly Roger.

"If I said I was sorry would you forgive me?" Law asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"A sadist fucker like you wouldn't apologize in the first place, so no." Thalia said harshly.

"Such language." Law said as he walked into the room and locked the door.

"Get out!" Thalia yelled as she turned around to face him to see that he was missing his trademark fur hat and his hoodie.

"What do you want from me? Why won't just let me live in peace? Ever since you picked me up from Sabaody Archipelago you've been acting like a jackass." Thalia said in irritation.

"You're a freeloader, what do you expect?" Law asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me, I am _not_ a damn freeloader! I've been cooking, cleaning, and helping around the ship ever since I got here! Besides I never ask you for anything and this is how you treat me…" Thalia said then she was cut off by Law pressing his lips onto hers again.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Thalia yelled as she stood on her tip toes to yell in his face.

"I love you." Law said with a soft smile.

Thalia looked up at him in disbelief at what he just said. She felt her bottom lip trembled as her heart sped up and her anger dropped dramatically.

"Feel better now?" Law asked. She nodded. "Good, then I'll leave you to watch over the ship while I and others go have a bit of fun at Himeros. We may bring a few 'guests' back so please clean up the place a bit." Law said as his hoodie and hat appeared out of nowhere and he quickly stormed off with the rest of the crew before Thalia had any time to try to mangle him.

"Oh I'll clean up alright." Thalia said as she went to the control room and left the port to head to the nearest island, which happens to be a spa resort.

When she finally came back from her fun Law and the others were more than pissed at her, mainly because the brothel they had went to wasn't what they thought it was. None of them had realized this until the dancers had come out and started to flirt with them. Upon hearing the dancer's deep voices and seeing their Adam's apple they all burst through the door like a heard of wild horses. Unfortunately, their dancers weren't too happy with that so they decided to chase them down.

"Wow, you guys look like you had fun. Well there's the ship, she's all clean for you. Where are the girls?" Thalia asked with a big smile.

"There aren't any." Law ground out as he glared down at her. Thalia had to surpass her laughter as she examined them all one by one. They were all covered in kiss marks and hickey's, not to mention some of them had their clothes torn to ribbons or were only in their boxers.

"Why not? None of them caught your attention? I thought that you might have grown tired of the gentle and petite kind, with your strength and all, so I thought you'd be okay with picking up a few sturdy girls for a change." Thalia said innocently.

"This is not over." Law whispered menacingly in her face.

"Nope it's not, hey guys they're over here!" Thalia yelled as she spotted the men in dancing girl outfits. As soon as their eyes caught a glimpse of Law and the others they too off towards them.

"Run for your lives!" One crew member yelled as he was the first to run for the ship.

**~A Few Hours Later~**

"I hope that little stunt you pulled was well worth it." Law said as he finally got himself cleaned up.

"So well worth it." Thalia said with a big grin as she sat in the corner of Law's room in a cage with a few math books near her feet.

Law scoffed at her as he walked out of the room and locked the door behind himself.

"That makes 10 points for Thalia and 4 for the captain." Penguin said with a sigh.

"Old habits never die." Shachi said as he laughed his ass off.

_**What do you guys think huh? By the way, if you're going to criticize do it in a professional manner, or else I won't care to finish reading your comment. I don't mind you all telling me of the things that I need to work on but don't be harsh or rude. Please and thank you! XD **_


End file.
